


Good Luck

by Thatcoffeeheroine



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Gen, I just really like Tiran Kandros, Slow Burn, it will pick up, probably add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatcoffeeheroine/pseuds/Thatcoffeeheroine
Summary: Immediately he began to make observations of the crew. The one that approached him first, the one he thought to be the leader, was... A lot smaller in person. She was a bit shorter than the other two- making her the human height of five foot three- which gave her the appearance of being really small to him. Tinier than the others, didn't really look like military though humans have surprised him before. But her hair... The bright purple in a design that humans called a ponytail was enough to catch anyone's attention, despite her size.Perhaps that was the point.(A Kandros/Ryder romance build up! Slow Burn, going from friendship to romance. Spoilers to ME:A, following the scenes in the game, a little things moved around, and some filler moments. Enjoy!)





	1. An Ark?

“Sir, we have a reading…”

Tiran Kandros sighed for what seemed like the umpteenth time that day alone. He is aware that everyone on the Nexus was a bit frazzled. That any sign of life caused everyone to jump and sound the alarm. With good reason, given all the dangers they have faced since coming to this galaxy but really anything that was ship related needed to go to Kesh. Or Addison. He is well aware that Tann would love to involved with stuff like this. Up until he needed a bit more… Force. Then their fearless director of the Nexus would turn to him and his team. Still, trying to remain professional, he kept a blank face as he turned to the young man- Eric Andrews, one of the people pulled out of cryo after the whole mutiny- and moved towards the screen. “It might be a malfunction. Double check the readings and keep an eye out for any discrepancies” He asked gruffly, wanting to go back to his work with his team.

Maybe he can go back to his quarters and sleep. Possibly wake up in a “golden world.”

If only.

Andrews- Last names were easier to stick with. First names start to tread on personal territory- shifted nervously. Almost in disbelief. “Sir, I don't think it is that... A ship… A ship wants to dock. There is messages and readings... An ark!” Kandros stared, not wanting to give the rest of the crew any more false hope. They waited for so long, the fact that the new guy is yelling for an ark is too good to be true. Before he could say anything more, Addison and Kesh came running up. A swear escaped under his breath, knowing Tann was going to be right behind. As well as another argument about what to do. The ship- ark supposedly- would be already boarding the Nexus before anything could get decided, Kandros thought.

“There’s a message…“

“Play it.”

Addison came to stand to Kandros as they heard the message, her eyes widening as murmurs spread through the deck. The Hyperion. An ark. They couldn’t believe it, especially Kandros who started to command them to pull up security footage. The sight in front of them made everyone stop in their tracks. There it was, the human ark, docking and three of its crew members were coming on board. “The Pathfinder team?” It was Tann who was asking, his voice almost having a hopeful tone. But he didn’t turn around to look at the salarian, keeping his eyes completely trained on the small human that was leading the other two. Female, and a few inches shorter than the others. But definitely the leader.

A part of him was disappointed it wasn’t the turian ark. Kandros thought that out of all the arks it would be the turians or asari that would come first. Then again that was his thought when he first came out of cryo. After fourteen months, a mutiny, the krogan leaving, and dealings with the kett… Kandros is grateful that there is proof that an ark can make it in this galaxy. It leads to hope for the others, though no one wanted to touch that topic just yet. Whispers behind him meant that the Nexus leaders were discussing their next plan. Which translated another bickering session. He decided not to fully participate, watching the small female heading towards the VI of all things. There is a worker right there, just a few feet. But no, she is going to a VI.

Kandros didn’t know what to make of it and thankfully the whispers started to get louder, forcing him to focus on the three behind him.

“Should we-“

“Well obviously we have to approach them-“

“All of us? There is so much we need to do to dock the Hyperion, transfer the energy-“

“They will have supplies. Our people-“

“It can’t be a trick in the security… Right?”

“Wha- We have scans on the ark right here, Tann.”

“What if it is? Someone-“

“I’ll go.”

Tann, Kesh, and Addison’s bickering came to a halt as Kandros walked away from them, heading to transport. Finally, he thought, something silence all of them. "I'll go and inspect it. At the very least... I will bring them back to here and we can get things going. For once." A low chuckle left him as hemoved quickly for the docking bay that the team was at. At the very least, he hoped that the finding of the human ark will help ease some of the problems that they have been having. That could be hoping for too much and Kandros needs to stay realistic. For the lives that are depending on them. For those that are possibly lost or dead among the other arks. 

Now he sounds like Addison. Kandros ground his mandibles a bit at that and immediately pushed any of those grimacing thoughts away, realizing that he arrived to his destination. Straightening up, he moved his hand to his gun. It wouldn't be the first time thatthe Scourge screwed up data and he gota surprise visit from intruders. Or there was just... Nothing at all. It was better to be prepared than be caught unexpected, at least that is what he quickly learned from this galaxy.

Door sliding open, Kandros moved quickly towards the human group, amused that they finally found the worker and relaxed at the mention of the Hyperion. So the readings, videos, and everything was true. The Scourge and mutiny was really breeding paranoia around here... Kandros listened to the worker vaguely explain- vaguely is being nice. He was actually rather blunt in letting the humans know the entire Nexus thought they were gone forever- the situation and he decided now was the right time to step in. 

"I don't believe it..." 

Because he still couldn't. Kandros has been in this galaxy for over a year now. He has seen what the kett do, the mutiny, and the supplies dwindling down to almost nothing. And still no arks. Until now that is. His presence cause the group of three to turn and he now got a good look at what he suspected was the Human Pathfinder team. Immediately he began to make observations of the crew. The one that approached him first, the one he thought to be the leader, was... A lot smaller in person. She was a bit shorter than the other two- making her the human height of five foot three- which gaveher the appearance of being really small to him. Tinier than the others, didn't really look like military though humans have surprised him before. But her hair... The bright purple in a design that humans called a ponytail was enough to catch anyone's attention, despite her size.

Perhaps that was the point. 

The two behind her are clearly following her lead. Both showed a sense of military training, some at least, with their eyes quickly scanning the area for any potential danger. Both standing back, allowing the female to greet him but also showing signs of tension. Kandros decided to file away these observations for later, moving to greet the girl with the purple hair. "I am Tiran Kandros" He moved to give the female a handshake. It at least allowed the other two to move closer, "I lead our militia here on the Nexus." The other two humans have come to stand next to the female, both still showing signs of training by their straighten backs but they were relaxed, giving Kandros a curious look. He couldn't blame them. This wasn't what any of them were expecting when they came out of cryo after all. 

"I am Sara Ryder" The girl with purple hair introduced herself, "This is Cora Harper and Liam Kosta, part of the Pathfinder team." So it was who he suspected. Kandros is glad that he is able to predict some things in this galaxy though it would seem logical that the Pathfinder team would be the first to board. They are, supposedly, reported to be the first ones scheduled to be pulled out of cryo by the arks. If anything actually went to plan anyways. "I'm sorry for the confusion" That was sincere since he is truly aware how startling all of this must be, "Our sensors told us an ark had arrived but Heleus is notorious for scrambling equipment. We thought you were just another malfunction." Another reason that paranoia now plagues the Nexus crew. 

To her credit, Ryder didn't flinch at that comment, looking up at Kandros with a hopeful expression. "Well I've got a shipload of people that says were here" She told him, relief but determination in her voice. He can respect that, he thinks. "Of course, it's just..." Kandros trailed off, wondering where should he start, "You're the first ark we've seen." Ignoring the surprise looks from the team, he pressed on, "After a year of waiting and no sign of the others, we shuttered this area and stopped looking." Stopped hoping that any of the arks have lived through the journey. That comment was left unsaid. It was the male- Kosta- that spoke up next, openly showing shock and disbelief. 

"You've been stranded for a whole year?" 

"Longer" Kandros emphasized moving towards the transport, "I'll fill you in on the way to the Ops Center." 

Which, good luck to Ryder if she can survive Addison and the others, he thought as they moved. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be in Sara's point of view. Gonna try to slow build all this and the first few chapters will have their dialogue parallel the interactions in the game. It will move away from that as they talk and interact more. 
> 
> Also my Sara is 5'3" in my mind. I wish that Bioware would allow you to make short, tall, curvy, etc, characters. But for now I will just play with that in my head and have a green eyed, purple dyed hair, short, sassy Ryder. 
> 
> Ta-Ta for now!


	2. When Do I Get My Adventure?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara's point of view. Starts shortly after she has met Tann, Addison, and Kesh as well as talking to the wife of Nilken and poor Raj that nearly gets fried. Enjoy!

Sara tugged on her ponytail in frustration, not sure where she wanted to start. Between Addison's (and Tann’s, for that matter) attitude towards her, spark flying (literally) in front of her face, the talks of sabotage and a past mutiny, as well as now a murder charge that might not be a true murder, she realized that the Nexus was in worse shape than the Hyperion. “I wasn’t making it a challenge when I said this better be rock bottom” She looked up at the ceiling, hoping for some hint that this was all a joke. That someone will hop out of the corner and yell "You Got Punk'd" or something... And Sara really needs to stop watching old shows and movies. 

SAM, thankfully, chose to remain quiet. Rubbing her temple, she nearly forgot that she needed to speak with SAM on the Hyperion, especially after that not so fun headache. That was another thing. She now has an AI bound to her, the implant now connected to her “in ways we don’t understand” according to Lexi. All this because her father… She blinked at the thought of Alec Ryder. The man that was her father but always kept a distance. This was suppose to be the chance for a change for their family. Pick up the pieces, get a little adventure. Allow them the time that they didn't have before, now that mom was gone. But that dream, that whole plan... Now…

“Pathfinder, your heartrate is beginning to increase.”

Her green eyes scanned around to see if anyone heard SAM but once again it was through their private link. She will have to try to get use to that, just so she doesn’t seem like a complete lunatic to others. “Right” She mumbled, “Right. Need to figure out the next step.” Sara had to calm down. A lot of people were now depending on her. Scott, oh especially Scott, who needs a home when he wakes up. There was nothing she could do about the fact that they are the only two Ryders left. But she can at the very least make sure he has a golden world. She needs to make sure that her little brother has a home, now that they are all that’s left of their family…

“Kandros is the last one that you have yet to talk to.”

Leave it to SAM to bring Sara out of the grief and despair that has been lingering in the back of her mind. There were things they needed to do. Tasks to be done. Worlds to find. Pathfinder role to be filled in and all that jazz. “The show must go on, right” Sara chuckled, shaking her head, “Let’s get going.” Besides, Kandros actually seemed to be willing to help her out, and not have so many motives like Addison or Tann. Or that is what she hoped. While she liked Kesh, even she has some motives and reasons to be a friend to the Pathfinder. Not that she can blame the krogan, given what she heard about the mutiny and Kesh's colony leaving the Nexus. “Where is Kandros?” Sara asked SAM as she started to wander through the Ops Deck, but she caught the turian out of the corner of her eye. Her lips still curled into a thin line she moved towards Kandros, who seemed to be focusing on those around him, talking to each one before he focused on her.

“I know that look” His voice made her calm down a little, though she had to crane her neck just a little to look up at him. The downside of being on the smaller scale for humans, everyone around her was much taller and bigger. But it sounded like he sympathized with her situation quite a bit. “The others bent your ear, did they?” Sara chuckled, knowing that was probably a bit of an understatement, “You could say that.” Unintentionally she braced herself for comments about the others, maybe a specific species. That seemed to be what the other three kept doing. It never came though, Kandros looking to be doing an equivalent of a shrug, “You get used to it. Just focus on being a Pathfinder. Can’t argue with results… Though they’ll try.” They left it at that, as he introduced the Militia HQ, explaining what they were working on and in charge of. She gave him a curious look at the mention of the turian ark. Tann talked about the salarian ark, well, all the arks in general, and their importance to the Initiative. Kandros… He just seemed more interested in finding his own people. Which, she couldn’t really blame him.

“What’s the word on the turian ark?”

“Scattered readings. Some indicate the Natanus was destroyed, others that people are alive… Who knows.” Kandros clearly wanted to move away from the lack of hope on the ark, changing subjects, “If you need anything just come see me. Even if it is just to vent.”  Sara felt her professional grin turn into a real smile, not sure if she will take up Kandros’ offer but she did appreciate it nonetheless. It was nice to have someone on Nexus that at least seems to be trying to be in her corner. It was strange but she didn't get the sense of an ulterior motive from him or that his role was one of the original roles for the Nexus. Which made her have to impulsively ask him about it. "You talk like you weren't part of the leadership" She looked up at him, curious, "How did you end up commanding the militia?" 

Kandros didn’t seemed bothered by her questions, almost as if he were expecting for her to ask, “I was escorting a prospecting team on some moon when those kett found us… They pinned us like cattle for experiments. I managed to get loose, snatched a gun, and freed the others.” She watched the turian shift from foot to foot, “By the time we killed the bastards and headed back to warn the Nexus everybody was looking at me like I was in charge.” Sara’s face softened, understanding that feeling, “That sounds familiar.” He made an agreement noise, making her realize that he probably has read all the reports while she was talking to the others. “The militia grew from there. Funny, once the heat is on, all kinds of people rise to the top.”

Sara wondered though if Kandros really wanted to be the leader of the militia. Or he is doing it because of everything that happen. “What brought you out here to Andromeda?” Whatever she thought it would be the answer that she received wasn’t it. “I was tired of being the good one.” Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, “The good one?” She didn’t have to wait for an explanation. “The Kandros family is old military, there were expectations, you know. Then my sister became a sculptor and cousin Nyreen went pirate on Omega. Everyone was proud that I stayed in service…” It was a bit surprising how upfront Kandros was about everything. But that seemed… Almost like his personality to Sara? Like being upfront and honest, no matter what the truth was, that was just Tiran Kandros.

“But I kept wondering…” Kandros continued with his story, “When do I get my adventure? Jien Garson’s dream was so… Grand, so gusty. I had to be a part of it.” Blinking, Sara couldn’t help but smile bigger and nodded, “I can understand that as well…” Wanting a big adventure, seeing the Initiative as a way to see things that no one else would. She had more questions but there were other pressing tasks. Including getting SAM a tune-up in her head. Perhaps she will try to see Kandros again soon- she still has the first murder in Andromeda that she promised to work on after all. Knowing that if he is part of the militia and familiar with the kett would be greatly beneficial for when she and the Pathfinder team were out there.

“Bye Kandros. Duty calls” Sara shrugged, looking a bit bummed about needing to end the conversation. “You and me both, Pathfinder” Kandros replied, amusement in his voice. “It’s… Just Ryder” She gave him a small wave before walking away, “And good luck.” After meeting Tann and hearing about the mutiny as well as all the problems on Nexus... She knew that the turian was going to need it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to keep switching viewpoints between the two and hopefully will be able to have more time to write in the next few days. Sorry if this chapter seems rushed! More content in the next one. 
> 
> Ta-Ta for now.


	3. Is This Going To Be A Thing?

Tiran Kandros liked to be prepared. It came from instinct, from his training, from his family and the old military tradition. He kept reminding himself that was why he was looking at Sara Ryder’s file, not admitting completely to the small part of him that was curious about the purple hair Pathfinder (records show she has originally a dark brown so he now wondered where the desire to change it came from. Perhaps she was just as rebellious as him?). What he found in her file… The fact that she was so young, at the human age of twenty-three, and now has lost both parents as well as a twin brother in comatose state… He was a bit worried at the pressure that must be wearing down on her.

Now he kind of regrets not insisting on her coming to vent to him.

But really, Kandros can’t blame the Pathfinder- Ryder, she said- in not entirely wanting to indulge her life story to him. Or vent about Habitat Seven (Yes, he read that report). He got the feeling from hearing about Alec Ryder and reading the reports that the entire family’s motto was “charge first, think later.” It certainly would explain why he sees the small Pathfinder making her way back to him with nothing but determination in her green eyes. His curiosity was growing.

“No news on the turian ark yet. Or is this militia business?” There were very little resources that the Nexus could offer the Pathfinder but Kandros did have a team that can be dispatch to help her in the field. However, that wasn’t what came out of her mouth. “I spoke with Nilken Rensus… The man found guilty of the murder on Eos?” A low rumble of annoyance would’ve left Kandros if he wasn’t trained to remain professional. This again? His eyes navigated to Nilken’s wife, wondering if the Pathfinder crossed paths with her or she just stumbled into the holding area herself and heard from Nilken. Fixing his gaze back on the small human in front of him he decided to remain professional and indifferent on this topic.

Kandros kept his voice cool, “Yes, our first murder here in Andromeda. I wish it’d have been our last.” He shifted a bit, “When the colony attempts failed it didn’t help spirits that a high-ranking officer was killed by one of our own.” His voice lowered, in attempts for no one else to really hear him but Ryder, “The mutiny here on Nexus was probably inevitable but this acted as a spark.” Ryder looked up at him with a… Looked like a conflicted expression. Humans could always be a fairly easy read but he couldn’t entirely guess her motives for showing interest in this case. It has been done with, a trial and everything.

“So there was trial and he was found guilty?” The sharpness in the Pathfinder’s voice made Kandros believe that she might be reading too much into things. Which is probably the reason he started to become… Sharp. The feeling like she is digging into something unnecessary. “It had been short and decisive” Why was it that he felt like he was defending himself, “despite the lack of physical evidence everything added up. His only defense was ‘trust me, I didn’t mean to do it.’” His tone might have gone a bit mocking at the end, if her narrowed eyes told him anything. A small jolt in his stomach happen… Something akin to guilt. That was a first. “And you assume he’s lying.” That wasn’t a question. “What’s a lie to a murder?” His counterpoint made them both pause, staring at each other before he sighed, “Look. Knock yourself out. A key witness Cassidy Shaw works in Operations, go ahead and talk to her. And there’s a recording of the perpetrator threatening the victim, I’ll let you cue it up on the console there. As far as I’m concerned this case is closed.”

There was another pause, like they both weren’t sure where to go from this conversation. It was obvious they were on different standpoints of this situation. Ryder started to speak up, “Nilken… He is a turian…” Kandros scoffed, “And that is supposed to what? Have me defend him? Go light on his sentence?” This was starting to become less like a professional talk, making his cool and calm mask fade away a bit. “No. I suppose not” She made a face, “I just thought…” He interrupted her, “I know. You thought that after everything, I would be trying to keep as many turians around as possible. That perhaps I should overlook some of their flaws.” She stayed silent but that was enough confirmation and he shook his head, keeping his voice low. They were still in a room full of others after all. “I am not Tann. Or Kesh for that matter. The lack of my own people around and loss of my ark isn’t going to have me turn from my duties, Pathfinder.”

“Ryder.”

“Ryder. You know you will face these same situations… Right? The hard decisions towards humans? Because Sloane Kelly... She is one of yours. So to speak. Quite a few of the mutineers were human.”

There was a small duck of her head, avoiding his gaze, and Kandros had a feeling she was about to vent to him like he told her she could. There was definitely more to this than just the murder case. “I already did” Ryder looked up at him, a grim look on her face, “There was a sabotage thing going on around here… I told the guy that you guys- You, Tann, Kesh, and Addison- would deal with him…” Ah. Dale Atkins. He had to admit, that one bothered him, more or less because the man was one of his. It just made Addison more suspicious of him and questioning the militia, a minor annoyance but still an annoyance. “He just scoffed at the decision... It made me so mad. I just wanted to send him off. Prove him that he was wrong and needed to be aware of that” She admitted, “He was starting to hurt people! I get that the mutiny was rough but…” His face softened a little seeing the small Pathfinder tug on her hair. Reminding him that she was still rather young to suddenly be facing such decisions. That the weight placed on her shoulders wasn't because she asked for it. “You... You did the right thing with Atkins. Tann would appreciate someone showing that he does have control over the Nexus. And I know that Kesh and her people are grateful for your inquiry of the whole thing…" He thought about bending down to her eye level but the entire thing would've been more awkward so he stayed straight, looking down at her. "You are still getting used to the whole leader role. It's... Understandable that you are not wanting to overlook anything” He paused, “Look, if it will help then take a look at the evidence. See if we missed something. I still think the decision was pretty clear but… Maybe fresh eyes won’t hurt.”

Kandros shifted from foot to foot at the beaming smile that Ryder gave him. He wasn’t sure why she was so happy with what he said but it would seem that he said the right thing because she told him thank you and started to take off. He was going to say bye when she doubled back towards him, her eyebrows furrowed in worry. “Hey” She started, “It’s rough out there, I might need backup… If you can spare the people.” This territory, talking about work and jobs, this is something that Kandros is comfortable with. He has been doing it practically since he arrived in Andromeda after all. “I have strike teams specializing in assault and extraction” He explained, “if you need serious firepower, my APEX team have you covered. Combat experts that have volunteered to help protect us. In fact… I could give you authority to dispatch them. It’ll cut down their response time.” A logical reason as to why he was allowing someone else access to his militia crew. “Thank you” Motioning to the console behind them, he began to explain as SAM began to authorize Ryder's authority to the militia. "That's the console for our strike teams. Since you have a front row view of the clusters it makes sense to give you authority." Her face seemed to have even soften more, if possible. "Your trusting your people to me. I will make sure to dispatch them carefully, Kandros."  Her response was extremely… Genuine. It was hard, after dealing with the kett and mutiny for Kandros to understand how one can be so compassionate. "My teams can handle themselves, Ryder, I promise... But I appreciate it." He told her and the authorization was completed, "There you go. You can dispatch them now." 

He had to remind himself that she hasn’t been harden by this galaxy yet. Then again... She has so much happen to her that he wonders how she can still be that way. With her family situation and being thrusted into a leader role. Ryder was certainly proving to be... An interesting Pathfinder.

“Bye Kandros. Duty calls” Ryder smiled and he wondered if this was going to be a thing. A goodbye routine they were starting. He wasn't sure if he minded it or not. “You and me both, Pathfinder.” She gave him a small wave and he spoke up once more before she started taking off to… Wherever a Pathfinder had to be, he supposed. “And good luck with the murder case.” That might’ve almost been genuine for him. He got two ‘thumbs up’ from her as she took off and for a moment he actually wondered if there was something she will find that they somehow overlooked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting to dive into the whole venting thing a little bit more! I think it was a wasted opportunity for them not to show Ryder venting to Kandros but hey. That's what fanfiction is for! Perhaps I will be able to write more tonight or tomorrow. I am on vacation so it is easier to do this. Next week might not be the same and I wanna get this all out from my head! 
> 
> Ta-Ta for now!


	4. The Adventure Begins

Stepping out of the med bay in the Hyperion, Sara Ryder took a deep breath, not enjoying the sinking feeling in her gut. What good is a Pathfinder if she doesn’t really have a team? Fisher is still healing, as is Hayes really, and Greer will need some sessions to deal with what happen… And of course, Scott is still in limbo. Which makes the only ones from the original Pathfinder team are her, Liam and Cora. Liam already told her that he was with her on this, something that was really reassuring given that they ran all over Habitat Seven together. Cora was already named her second-in-command (Which she might need to talk to her about that later. The woman was next to take over the Pathfinder role, in protocol and now has to deal with… Well. Sara.) and she got a ship with a crew all ready for Ryder. So, she has two people that were definitely on her team. It was a start.

Still, this seems to be a long way from being a functional Pathfinder team.

“Only way to go from here is up, I suppose” Sara mumbled, “Literally since I think the docking bay is up from here… Or was it to the right?” A voice in her head began talking, “It is technically to the right of us, through the transport. We shouldn’t force them to wait anymore, Pathfinder.” Nodding, she started to move, “Thank you SAM.” That was another thing. She already visited SAM, who gave her a wonderful lowdown of how their new relationship works after updating her implant. It did explain a few things that happened on Habitat Seven with her father but it was still weird to have someone connected to her mind. Her subconscious, her body. “I will not be doing anything without your consent, Pathfinder” She blinked at the private channel link. That is something she will have to get used to as well. “Yeah, let’s not make me do any weird stuff… Like talk to myself” She mumbled, heading to the transport shuttle so she can see her new ship. And crew. There should be one, right?  

Briefly she wondered if Kandros- Why she didn’t just call him Tiran in her mind she’ll never know but maybe it is because that felt personal or something- helped setting up her new group that would join her in this new galaxy. He obviously had more experience in leaving the Nexus and interacting with the kett, familiar with the areas that they have already explored. He would be able to know who would be the best to travel all over the galaxy. Then again… Ryder frowned as she remembered that Tann probably wanted to oversee everything that was Pathfinder business. “Tann has overseen who is to be on the Tempest as the Pathfinder team falls into his duties as being the Director of the Nexus” SAM provided, reminding Sara once again that he was with her through every thought she had now. Heading to the transport area, she frowned a bit, “Are you going to be answering everything that I am thinking on? Cause if so then we are going to have to set some boundaries. Like a no talk time or… Whatever.”

It would seem that SAM either didn’t have a response to that… Or he wisely chose to stay quiet as Cora caught up with Sara on the way to the ship. She was just happy that there was someone else to talk to now. Not that SAM was horrible but… It was like taking the whole “talking to yourself” to a whole other level. “Ready to see what Tann has given us?” Turning to see Cora, she noticed that the other woman was focusing on tapping away at something, not on the small Pathfinder. “I hear it is something special” was all that Cora said and Sara had to pause for a moment. Wondering if there was more that they should be talking about. Should they… Talk about what happen? They haven’t since the whole discussion of her becoming Pathfinder and her father passing. Mostly just mocked Addison and needing to prove themselves to the Nexus.

“Pathfinder en route. How’s the ship?” Another voice coming through the intercom pulled Sara from her thoughts and hesitation. “In final checks and looking great.” Her eyebrows rose a bit, wondering who was that. A new Pathfinder member? Either way it provided a great distraction from actually discussing anything overly emotional. “We won’t be long” Cora replied, logging off on her device before finally looking up at Ryder, “The way things are going we’ll be on our own out there.” Shrugging, Sara had to smirk a little, “In other words, we’re making this up as we go.” Cora scoffed, shaking her head, “We used to call that ‘tactical improvisation.’” There was a pause, Sara shifting a bit, and Cora spoke once again. “But at least we’ll be doing it in style...” That seemed to be the end of the discussion for now, as they had arrived at the docking bay once more.

Is Cora wishing that it was Ryder’s dad with her in this position? Sara wished she knew.

Walking around the docking area was different when there are lights on and people actually moving around, Sara decided as her and Cora headed towards where her new ship would be. “They call her the Tempest” Cora stated proudly, and looking at the ship coming in, Ryder can see why. The sense of adventure rose in her, making the purple hair girl grin and bounce with excitement. “Let’s go take a closer look” She told Cora, moving to head down to the ship. Her ship. That was something that will have to get used to. Far away she noticed a turian that was commanding people, taking charge. Ryder was only a little disappointed when she noted it wasn’t Kandros but it made sense. He was dealing with the militia. A part of her wondered if he was a bit bummed that he wasn’t able to go on an adventure. It was why he came to Andromeda after all, and yet he was once again in service, playing the good one.

“So you’re the one that is making everything happen.”

Sara Ryder paused, looking up to see the female turian walking towards her and Cora, oozing with confidence that Sara hoped she could mimic someday. Before she could ask any questions, the turian spoke up once more. “Vetra. Vertra Nyx. Initiative wrangler, provisioner, gunner, and everything in between.” Grinning, she looked up at Vetra, about to introduce herself, but then realized that might be silly. Not that Vetra gave her much time to say anything, immediately talking again. “Are we ready? The sooner we get out of here, the better.” Wait, what? “You’re coming with us?” Sara didn’t mean to act surprise but this was the first person she has met, besides Liam and Cora, actually wanting to join the Pathfinder group. It was the very thing she was nervous about and here she was questioning it. Smart. “Yes. Otherwise there’s no way they’re letting this ship off this station.”

Works for Sara.

“Yeah… Let’s go see the rest of Heleus.” Should Tann be here for this? Or any of the other so-called big leaders of Nexus? Like a huge send off? Well… Maybe it was better this way. Less pressure. She began to follow Vetra when a voice came yelling after them. “Whatever happen it wasn’t me… I just got here.” She made a show of putting her hands up, barely listening to the man. It was something with Addison, which made both her and Cora slightly groan. That woman… “Director Tann overruled Addison.” Now she was starting to get what Kandros and everyone else was talking about in terms of getting things down. Out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw the turian on the docks himself… But maybe she is just trying to tune out all the politics and purviews or whatever the guy was going on. Thankfully, Vetra stepped in, though it looked like she was making more of a… Under the table deal. She noticed that Cora crossed her arms but didn’t comment on the whole thing. Which, hey, if it works for her then it works for Ryder.

It seemed like they were clear as the guy- Ben, she thought she heard- gave them the clearance and Vetra was coming back with a rather smug look. “Thank goodness” Sara said, relieved, “For a second I thought I was going to have to deal with Addison again.” Vetra laughed, amused, reminding Sara to glance up where she thought she saw Kandros but the space was completely empty. “And no one wants that” Vetra spoke, “All things considered it was an easy ask. And right now, you need people tearing obstacles down. Not putting up more.”  Cora showed her approval for that, “Finally. Someone who cares about doing stuff and not just talking about it.”

After the quick tour (really quick tour) that Vetra gave her, Sara wandered down to her quarters, staring and taking in everything before heading to the bridge for take-off. It was all a bit… Overwhelming. She just needed a quick breath before she dives right in. Kind of like when she learned how to swim back on Earth. “Pathfinder- Ryder” SAM corrected himself, “You have an unread email.” Already? Curious, she went over to the console, opening up her emails to see… It was from Tiran Kandros himself. That was interesting but she grinned as she opened it up, happy to hear from a friendly person. For a second, she thought it was going to be an email from Addison. Or worse, Tann.

Quickly she began to read the email. 

> _Ryder,_
> 
> _Good luck with the trip to Eos. An outpost is number one priority but remember to try to take down as much kett camps as you can and get one threat off the planet. With them still there, a third outpost would just be as successful as the first two._
> 
> _I would get going as soon as you can. Kesh is redirecting Addison’s attentions but it will only be a matter of time until she realizes that you got around her authority to get the Tempest in action. Also… Try to have that adventure that we came to Andromeda for. I have to stay here and monitor the militia. Otherwise I would offer my services to your crew._
> 
> _Then again that would mean dealing with Tann more._
> 
> _Duty calls,_
> 
> _Kandros_

Sara laughed at the email, realizing that Tiran Kandros was just as rebellious as her. Reminding herself to send an email back to him, and to Kesh, she moved away to head to the bridge. She had orders after all and an adventure to get to.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously though, I think there was an opportunity wasted on the whole email and vidcon thing. Like I constantly wanted to see if I could get more out of them but really it was just updates or quests. Oh well. Hope everyone is enjoying the story! More to come later. 
> 
> Ta-Ta for now.


	5. A Strong Co-Worker Relationship

Heading to the Militia Office, Kandros made a point to steer clear from the construction work that was going on in Tann’s office (Pathfinder’s Office? Whatever it was that he was doing) as well as the loud commanding, yet obviously frustrated, voice coming from Addison’s area. Ryder and her team have just landed on Eos just a few days ago, but she has given the Colonial Director little to no details, which has now become a pattern as the Pathfinder team's reports have been showing them going all through the Heleus Cluster. From his understanding, it has been her second, Cora Harper, that gives Addison updates, keep them short and to the point with little to go on, something that is probably irking the woman to no end. It made it easier for him to just avoid both her and Tann, preferring to just talk to them about issues on the omni-tool or comms.

As he heard her booming voice that sounds like it is about five minutes away from swearing at Spender, Kandros has decided not to tell Addison about him and Ryder being in direct contact. In fact, with the exception of Lieutenant Sajax, he hasn’t told anyone. There is more than enough gossip around the Nexus, some rumors involving him and his former life in the Milky Way. Which isn't that a kick, given that the whole point of the Initiative was to start anew. But, like Tann's prejudice towards the krogan, he guessed some old habits will never change. However, he doesn’t need to add fuel to the gossipers on the Nexus or drag Ryder into it. She already has so much on her plate and enough stress. 

To be fair, Kandros didn’t think that the purple-haired human was going to reply to his email. It was a simple suggestion and good luck note that he made after he saw the Tempest taking off. Nothing to really come out of it. So, it was a rather big surprise to him when he found a reply a few hours later, telling him to “take vids of Addison foaming at the mouth.” (Which he had his aid do, discreetly. He still isn’t sure if Ryder or Sajax had more fun with that.) Since then, they have been exchanging emails, mostly professional in the sense that he would discuss militia work with her while she told him of the worlds they have scanned and sighted. A complaint or comment of frustration would be expressed but nothing would go further beyond that. While Kandros told Ryder that she can vent to him… It would seem that she prefers to keep things light. He can greatly understand that.   

Instead of venting, there has been more relaxed but not overly personal conversations when professional talk has run its course. Ryder has mentioned the couch that Liam has obtained for the ship, making Kandros snort with amusement when she tried to explain the reasons for it being requisitioned. He informed her that Kesh probably has already talked to Vetra and it has been squared away, as well as letting her know that it would probably be wise if the Tempest left gathering supplies to the turian on the ship. In turn, Kandros has told her about the first time he has taken some of the militia and APEX team out after a successful mission, with the end story being that he has seen more body parts from his APEX team than he cares for. Ryder just seemed to be amused and told him about the time that she saw Scott streaking, the image forever burned into her mind no matter how many times she wished it wasn’t. That was the beginning of them tentatively talking about their family, though they stayed away from talking about how they will never see most of them ever again. Well, in Ryder’s case, as Kandros has discovered that her brother, Scott Ryder, was still very much alive though in a coma on the Hyperion med-bay. This knowledge wasn’t given to him by the Pathfinder though and thus he has strictly kept away from the topic until she brings it up.

Kandros is not certain if this is friendship but their interactions are probably the best ones he has had since coming to this galaxy, besides those with his own team, so he is pleased that it is continuing to grow. Entering the office, ignoring the blatant look from Lieutenant Sajax as he headed over to the console to check for reports or anything else. “There was an email for you this morning, sir” She simply told him, moving away to deal with APEX missions that were ongoing. At this point he didn’t even bother to acknowledge the comment, knowing that Sajax might be the closest thing to a friend that he has on the Nexus (And maybe Kesh? It was an odd alliance more than anything). Opening his email, he found that Ryder must’ve sent it just before heading back out to Eos.

> _ Kandros, _
> 
> _ I am still convinced no one told me about the radiation. Pretty sure you all are trying to play some biotic mind trick to convince me or something. I wouldn’t put past Tann or Addison to try that so forget I said anything. These aren’t the machines you’re looking for! Anyways, we found another shuttle here with someone that is researching the advanced technology on the worlds that the kett seem interested in. She calls them “Remnant” which, I guess makes sense and she has been studying everything on this world for weeks now so I will let her pick the name for them (pretty sure Cora sent a report about it?). Either way, she is helping us find a way to make the world habitable. I think it might actually work! Maybe. _
> 
> _ Found another colonist. Actually three. The information of Gordanus Trenitus, Porter M. West, and Thysa Ylar should be arriving to the Nexus shortly. I am not sure who is in charge of getting the bodies out but… My guess is your people? Maybe it is Addison’s since it is an outpost thing? Personally, I don’t see anyone else but the militia really have the responsibilities or skill of people flying around where kett are but then again… I haven’t bothered trying to figure out what each job entails. Yours is the only one that I can understand for the most part. It’s been weird. With the reports that came in about the sites some things around here aren’t coinciding. _ __
> 
> _ Oh! I found more information about the murder case, just by the way. But I will wait until I am back on the Nexus to reveal my findings to you! Just because I dig suspense and you need some excitement in your life. It’s all good. Mostly. I think. I’ll explain later. Right now, we are about to see if we can make this place habitable then, eventually, completely explore Site 2. Which has some sort of project they were working on? There isn’t much to go on but there was data about it at Site 1 so we will check it out after we get to work on the Remnant tech. I got a good feeling about this… Like in the 80% range. _
> 
> _ I have typed and deleted this like… A hundred times. So I am just going to put it on and then send this before I change my mind. If you can do me a favor… Can you check in on a few people that were in the med-bay on the Hyperion? Names are Hayes, Fisher, and Greer. They were- are part of the Pathfinder team that were on Habitat 7. I’d appreciate it, as would Cora, I think. _
> 
> _ Scott is there too but you don’t have to check up on him. I make sure to get constant updates about when Sleeping Beauty will wake up.  _
> 
> _ Bye Kandros. Duty Calls, _
> 
> _ Sara Ryder _

Well this was new. There was a hint of a more... Emotional response from Ryder. Not much but he could tell it was there by her request and the comment on the dead colonists. Kandros frowned a little, knowing that the Pathfinder is probably not talking about it, aware of her background being a part of the peacekeeping duties during the Prothean digs. Some of the things she is probably seeing now is way out of her element, since hedoubted thatAlec Ryder could prepare his kids for something like thiswhen they joined the Initiative. Especially preparing one of them becoming a Pathfinder, as he is has seen the chain of command beforehand. 

As he was reading her email, Kandros also had SAM pull up the reports that Ryder was talking about, no doubt all made by Cora Harper. With the exception of the deceased colonists, those ones were obviously made by their doctor, Lexi T’Perro, as they were extremely clinical and he got the sense that Ryder wasn't about to disconnect herself from the situation that easily. He was pretty sure by now that anything that came to the Nexus with neat, upfront, and completely factual writing about what has been going on in Eos was not Ryder. At least not the one that has continuously been writing to him. With Addison’s frustrations with the Pathfinder, it only serves to confirm his theory that she writes and talks to only selected people on the Nexus, leaving her team to deal with the others. At least the individual members that can handle being professional to politicians. 

Kandros wasn’t sure what to make of that personal connection and let it go for now.   

Reading the reports, Kandros paused, trying to understand the fact that the name SAM provides and that Cora gives for the “Remnant tech” expert does not entirely coincide. Nor make sense as the asari mention isn’t supposed to be out of cryo yet. He can only add that as another Addison annoyance, knowing that reading this report will drive her crazy. A part of him looked forward to it as he clicked off all the reports away. He certainly wasn't going to question it, knowing that everything on the Nexus that led to the mutiny was nothing short of chaos. It was likely the asari "Pelessaria B'Sayle" was let out by mistake or right under Tann, Kesh, and Addison's noses by those that questioned their authority.

No wonder they've tighten the reins on the cryo pods. Though Kandros agreed with that motion actually, knowing that any more people at this time would make resources even tighter. None of them can afford that, even if Ryder and her team are slowly bringing the place alive, with the research and resources they are gaining since they've took off a few weeks ago. 

Now to actually acknowledge the task that Ryder has given him. It was unusual, for her to ask something like that. Normally it was something related to what his job actually entailed. But he recognized the names that she mentioned, knowing that they were the people that her father handpicked for the Pathfinder team. The ones that dealt with Habitat Seven. He can only guess what has happened to them… And a small part of him initially wanted to lie and tell Ryder that they were all fine. He has seen it during his time in the Milky Way, with colleagues, friends, and family. When reality is too much and one now has to deal with the consequences of losing a friend or mentor. It didn’t seem wise to give Ryder an honest answer with how much pressure she already has.

That didn’t stop Kandros from heading to the Hyperion med-bay, letting Sajax watch over the teams that were running around the galaxy that they- Ryder- have charted so far. As he stood on the transport pod, he once again question if this was a good decision. But, as he glanced at the files on his omni-tool, he does see potential for the ones she asked about, good candidates to join the militia. If they wish. This could now be a professional inquiry as well as a favor for the Pathfinder. 

It was comical how much he stood out on the human Ark, people giving him slightly curious looks but not questioning his presence. He recognized a few of his own personnel that were sent here to help and gave them a brief nod. It was nice to see the militia and those on the Nexus helping out the ark, though he remembers Dale Atkins, who was more than likely about to cause another disaster for Kesh’s team. It certainly has had him looking at the militia profiles a lot more closely, making sure mistakes like that do not happen again. With that in mind, he walked into the med-bay with his head up, acting as if it was normal for the leader of the militia to be visiting those on the Hyperion all the time. One of the medics looked up- Doctor Harry Carlyle, if his picture in files were to go by- and seemed rather surprised by his presence. “Tiran Kandros” He explained, deciding that him and Ryder were going to have to talk about parameters of these favors, “I am here for updates on a Hayes, Fisher, Greer? I am aware that they were the ones on Habitat Seven and they could provide useful intel to the militia. First-hand experience. As well as extending an offer for a job. Should they be interested.”

The reason seemed to ease the doctor’s shoulders just a bit, his gaze moving away from Kandros down to… The turian pause, recognizing the unconscious man on the bed from the photos in his file. Scott Ryder. The last family member to Sara Ryder, Sleeping Beauty as she kept calling him, affectionately he would guess. He was aware that the two were twins… But seeing a human so young stuck in limbo made Kandros once again think about just how dangerous this new frontier is for everyone. Dr. Carlyle moved to stand in front of the male Ryder, making Kandros look at him. There was a sense of protectiveness, and he briefly wondered if there was almost a friendship or something similar to Carlyle and the Ryders. “Right. Hayes was discharged just a few moments ago and I believe getting ready to settle in the Nexus before seeing about reporting to Operations. You literally just missed her actually but I am sure she will be interested in hearing an email from you. As for Greer… I am sorry but he requested to head back into cryo” His face softened, “That happened almost a week after the Hyperion docked on the Nexus.” Kandros nodded, showing his sympathy. The reports showed that the humans were very unprepared for contact with the kett and from his understanding it left a rather big mark on all of them. Not just because of Alec Ryder or the human, Kirkland’s, fate.

“Fisher… He’s finished a little physical therapy and is now resting a bit before we move him somewhere more comfortable while the leg completely heals. There is still some problems and it is only in the healing stage” Carlyle commented, side-eyeing to the bed that he had no doubt held the human he was looking for, “But as one of his doctors I do need to ask what exactly is your intent. This could’ve been satisfied with just an email.” Kandros twitched, knowing that this task could’ve been done by a simple email. But that wasn’t Ryder’s style, knowing that she probably was hoping that he would see her former team members in person. However, he didn’t want to express that he was doing personal favors for the Pathfinder, even if this is the human ark who would be grateful for her inquiry. 

“Comms were acting up thanks to the Scourge again. And any excuse to get away from the work on Tann’s office, I will gladly take.” Now that Carlyle seemed to understand, laughing a bit and nodding, “Yeah, I can hear that commotion all the way from here. Doesn’t sound too much fun.” Kandros just nodded, just content that he wasn’t being questioned about being down here anymore. “Thanks for the update, Dr. Carlyle” He replied, turning to head back to his office, “I will speak to you soon.” Or perhaps never, it was simple enough to just let Sajax take over and then let Ryder know that he did what he asked. The turian got as far as the entrance before a voice rang out. 

“It’s good to see that Sara is making friends on the Nexus.” 

Kandros paused, glancing at Carlyle who went back to tending to Scott, before continuing his way out. Friends. The term is still… He wasn’t entirely sure if that was the term for it. After everything that has happen since arriving to this galaxy, he has given up on the idea that any friendships were going to be developed during this time. Not while everything is dire and there is so much work to do. But maybe the doctor has a point. But for now, he will call Ryder (not Sara. First names make everything personal) not a friend but a good acquaintance. A strong coworker relationship. 

His omni-tool beeped before he could really think about it much more. The image of Kesh came up. “Yes, Kesh?” Kandros asked politely, only because he actually doesn’t mind the krogan when she calls him. “You better come up to Operations… The Pathfinder has founded an outpost.” 

“What?” 

“You heard me. Radiation levels are rapidly decreasing on Eos as we speaking and Addison is preparing to leave with the colonists that have already requested to be back on that world… I never seen Addison so stunned since coming here. Anyways, everyone is celebrating the Pathfinder’s work so you might as well join in with the rest of us. Kesh out.” 

Kandros chuckled, pressing the button for Operations as he entered the transportation. “That’s letting the results do the talking, Ryder” He mumbled to himself as he began making a list of everything he would have to prepare for the new outpost. 

Seems a little good luck is finally starting to show up around here. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted some wrapping up on Hayes, Greer, and Fisher. It always kind of seemed like they just disappeared for the rest of the game. Also being sick is no fun but it gives me times to think and write. In between playing video games and sleeping. 
> 
> Anyways, Ta-Ta for now.


	6. You Mad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might have slight signs of an anxiety attack. Just wanting to warn people ahead of time.

“It’s… Not that bad? I swear we look a lot worse than what it actually was.”

Lexi just gave Sara an unamused look, “You went several rounds with that… Fiend, I believe SAM has called him, and various kett. All we heard on the comm was you screaming ‘Get Out’ to Liam as Cora was trying to get an extraction for you… Which couldn’t happen due to the presence of kett coming your way.” To her credit, Ryder did manage to look a little sheepish, knowing that whatever she was expecting at Site Two it was not a beast locked away. “Hey I got him, right? Even threw a few punches in there.” On reflex, she stretched out her sore hands, the bruising on her knuckles only slightly better than when Lexi dragged her to the med-bay. Hitting the fiend was not the plan until it seemed to have pinned Liam down. She couldn’t let the guy, her friend, that has been with her since falling out of the ship on Habitat Seven go out like this. “Not without nearly killing yourself. If you are going to be doing this you can’t decide to tangle with the Remnant and their vaults then go fight the kett in one breath” Lexi sighed, shaking her head as she moved to her desk. “Hey now, how can I find dragons if I go too easy” She gave a small chuckle, though she did understand Lexi’s concerns. Once again, she stared at the wall as the doctor gave her another unimpressed look, sighing heavily.

 “That is not funny, Sara. I told Harry that I would make sure my Ryder stays safe and you are making my job a lot more difficult with that attitude.” Now Sara winced a bit and it was Lexi’s turn to look sheepish. The elephant in the room now became extremely noticeable, the topic about her brother being in a coma hung in the air, as well as her father’s death and becoming the Pathfinder. They haven’t talked about it since being in SAM node and to be honest, Sara was keeping it that way. Lexi has been wanting to approach her about PTSD and how she was coping with everything- or rather how she wasn’t coping- that has happened so far. She has evaded the doctor’s attempts at every turn, only confiding in her about the weird memory fragments that her and SAM were discovering together. That seemed to curb Lexi from trying to analyze her and talk to her about everything that weighed on Sara’s mind. However, now it would seem that the good doctor found a way to open that Pandora box of emotions, things that Sara knew would make her lose her mind if she concentrated on it for too long.  

Thankfully Sara cut off anything Lexi was about to say to her.

“I am fine. Bruised and battered but it isn’t anything serious that the good ol’ doctor- that’s you- and rest won’t take care of” She winked, ignoring the frown on the asari’s face, “Nothing that I can’t bounce back from. Us Ryders are hard headed after all.” Hitting the beast actually reminded her about the days where she would hit bullies for Scott, before her little brother became so much bigger and taller. Then he would put down those that wanted to bully her, making them both the terrors in school for their parents. Well their mom, seeing as her father never was around. He only had something to say when Sara dyed her hair purple and Scott got a tattoo (he absolutely refused to dye his hair the color that Sara picked out). The memories reminded her the pact that her and Scott made before coming here. It was going to be them against the world, the galaxy. Nothing was going to stop the Ryder twins. Hell, she was hoping that perhaps in a new galaxy she might actually get to know her dad.

How things have changed. But she didn’t focus on that, knowing Lexi was still watching.

“Pathfinder, we are about to reach the Nexus” Never has Ryder been so grateful for Kallo’s voice. “On my way” She said to the comm before looking at Lexi, who was pursing her lips in thought. As if she wanted to say something. Tilting her head slightly to the side, she winked while slowly moving to the door, “Gotta go. We will talk about this later yeah?” They won’t and Lexi is well aware of this, given Ryder a strict look before it became amused, “Of course we will. SAM please remind the Pathfinder that rest and eating all her vegetables will help make the healing process faster.” Sara made a face, especially after SAM confirmed his orders from the doctor and quickly headed up to the bridge. She gave a small nod to Kallo and Suvi, who barely acknowledged her. To be fair, that was understandable, as her pilot needed to navigate his way to docking on the Nexus. Smiling as it came into view, she went to check on her emails before they get off the ship.

There was one from Kandros, something that made her smile get bigger.

 

 

> _Ryder,_
> 
> _First off, I do not know what you said to Addison when both of you spoke in Prodromos but she came back slightly irritated so I am assuming you were yourself and told her off in some form. Professionally I would have to tell you that might not be the wisest course of action but privately both Kesh and I encourage you to continue with what you are doing. As long as you are getting results they shouldn’t care. Secondly, I need intel on that fiend that you fought so come by the militia office when you can. I am sure there is better ways to fight the creature that doesn’t involve punching it repeatedly. Not everyone will walk away from that like you did._
> 
> _I know that you are aware that Hayes has joined Operations under Addison’s command but as of today, Fisher has expressed interest in the militia as a pilot when he gets better. Of course, Dr. Carlyle will have to give him a full evaluation before he gets sent back into the field. I think your first outpost has motivated them again. Which, when you get back to the Nexus we will need to discuss potential issues with the scientific outpost that is Prodromos. From a security standpoint, obviously._
> 
> _Your brother is improving. You should try to see him when you get back._
> 
> _Duty Calls,_
> 
> _Kandros_
> 
>  

Sara blinked at the last part, almost certain that she told Kandros that she was personally keeping up with her brother’s well-being, keeping in constant contact with Harry. Then again, she was aware that the turian would come in contact with her brother if he checked on the rest of the old Pathfinder team. The fact that he went through the trouble of letting her know about Scott, before Harry did, was… Touching? She guessed that was the word for it, though it unsettled her. She wasn’t used to others checking up on her or Scott. It has always been just the two of them, looking out for each other.

Perhaps she was reading way too much into this. Instead of replying she decided that she would just see him in person when the Tempest docked and continue the discussion from there. The fact that they were sending emails throughout the trip means there shouldn’t be much to discuss. At least professionally. She was excited to see a friendly face, maybe she can even try to get him to cut loose from his job, play hooky. Or at least let her vent somewhere a bit more privately rather than around his team and where Addison or Tann can overhear.

Docking back onto the Nexus was the easy part. Finding a group of people waiting for her at the docking bay however wasn’t. Not the first time that Sara has been overwhelmed with her new role but it was the first time it was so… Positive. Well, mostly positive. The last time she got such an awe response was when she first boarded the Nexus and only Kandros and Kesh were grateful for her presence. Her entire crew immediately took off in separate directions once they landed, even Cora who normally would be willing to be a buffer for Sara during these interactions. The traitors. She was grateful to see one of Kandros’ people as the group approached her with various comments and questions.

“Pathfinder is it true? We’re settling Eos?”

 “We’ve thought that before…”

“But Eos is different now… Right? Pathfinder?”

Finally, the female turian in front of the crew took control. “All right, settle down. Give them space.” Sara gave her a grateful smile as she continued talking, “Lieutenant Sajax, Kandros’ aide. They all wanted to see you. Real hope again- it’s been awhile.” Ah. So this is the Sajax that he has mentioned in their emails once or twice. The woman definitely gave off a sense of duty, much like Kandros did. No wonder she was his aide and he relied on her so much. Suddenly a feeling of self-conscious came over her, why Sara wasn’t sure, but she shook it off as she tilted her head a bit, giving off an aura of confidence. Or so she hoped. “Relax Lieutenant” She told Sajax, “If there ever was a day to pop some champagne.” Professor Herrik, the excited scientist that he was, began to speak up, “Certainly! The Initiave is finally back on track! What you achieved with the Remnant vault is unprecedented Pathfinder. Impossible! But with new, scientific talent waking up we’ll unravel those mysteries. The whole Nexus will benefit!”

Well, she did tell the scientists that she would love to talk shop… Lab… Whatever. Was this the time for a speech? A rallying statement? This was why she needed Cora as a buffer. What was she to say to someone like Herrick or Sajax or any other of the colonists? _I would advise motivating them at this time, Pathfinder._ Leave it to SAM to be her inner voice of encouragement. “We’ve taken some hard knocks but this proves we will always get up again.” Is SAM feeding her this? This actually sounded good. It definitely seemed to have resonate with those that were in front of her, one of the colonists even echoing her, “Always.” The group started to disperse, leaving Ryder on the dock as she let out a big sigh of relief. “How did I even manage that?” She asked herself as she glanced over to the other side of the dock, hearing a slow clap. It was Vetra, no doubt giving her a smirk or what would look like a smirk for a turian.

“Oh fuck you” Sara flipped her off before walking away. Well that leadership moment came and went. Now time for her to meet up with Tann. Well soon. First there was time to explore, talking to people (especially the poor salarian that she just saw get lectured. Seriously what was that?). Walking around, she became amazed at how much was done. All because she was here? Because of the outpost? It was hard not to try to get overwhelmed by it all. Maybe she will need to vent to Kandros much sooner than she thought… Or maybe SAM. He was a good listener and inside her head. Stupid things can’t come out of her mouth if she is just simply thinking about them.

Now that sounded ridiculous, even to her.

She headed into the transport pod feeling good, happy to see everything coming to life on the Nexus. Her thoughts went to the Vortex, the little place she visited in the corner of the docking bay and wondered about swinging by there again soon, if not to bug the bartender there. Overall, the place could be fun to check out and hang out with friends. Maybe she can convince those like Cora, Lexi, and Kandros to join her. She wanted to get to know all of them better, especially since most of what they all do was work.

 Sara thought about swinging by Kandros’ office before heading to Tann’s, or even just ignore the Nexus for a bit and go see her brother on the Hyperion, but decided against it, knowing that the sooner she got the whole conversation with her so-called boss out of the way, the better. Heading to the Pathfinder HQ, Sara nearly took a step back out when she saw how much has gotten built in the time she was gone. She was only gone a few weeks, right? They must’ve gotten to work right when she left or something. Now there was an assistant as the desk Tann was using. At least she is pretty sure that is an assistant with how the salarian greeted Sara with a “Director Tann is expecting you.” She just chuckled, putting her hands on her hips, “Last time I was here, this was a storage closet.” Seriously though. How much work did the Nexus crew do while she was away? That might’ve been something she should have talked to Kandros about in their emails.

“Pathfinder Hall just needed a Pathfinder to open.”

Right. Sara Ryder wasn’t just one of the Ryder twins anymore. She was a Pathfinder. Not that it was hard to forget that title but sometimes she just… Refused to think about it. Climbing up to the second floor with the aide, she watched Tann having a meeting with Kesh about something involved with the Nexus. Their work was never-ending it seems. When he saw that she arrived, he ended the conversation immediately. Apparently, he really wanted to talk and was expecting her. “Hey Ryder” Since when were they on a casual name basis, “Addison told me about the outpost. You’re the hero of the hour.” She forced herself not to wince at the word “hero”, trying not to let the pressure of what that title entailed. Instead of her usual confident self, she decided to go down the more… Cautious and diplomatic route. Lexi and Cora have been working on her professional manners after all. It would be a waste to ruin those lessons.

“Let’s hold off on the celebration. We haven’t found home yet.” Which was the ultimate goal, in her opinion. While she wanted to celebrate Prodromos… She didn’t want to do it with Tann. Who has become much friendlier since their last interaction… “Oh there is no need for modesty” He told her, “Success affords leverage over those who doubted you.” Her eyes narrowed on the salarian, taking a step back, “And you’re my best friend?” This is why she insists on Cora dealing with the politicians. Sara can’t do it, all of it feels… Wrong. She can’t lie or twist words around for crap and the idea of being used for other people’s agendas… It was why she went into the peacekeeping force and worked on the Patheon dig sites. Tann either couldn’t tell that she was getting uncomfortable with this conversation or was ignoring it as he took a step towards her, coming across as innocent as he can be.

Except Sara knew better, remembering their conversation before they left. Tann continued, in a rather kind voice, as he corrected her, “A patron… One who shares your vision of a prosperous future.” She frowned, wondering how her father dealt with this, trying to figure out what he would have done. It probably would be easier if she actually gotten to know him better, as the words that flew out of her mouth were pure instinct. “With all due respect, Director Tann, but you don’t know me.”  She crossed her arms as Tann continued, wishing that she actually went to see Scott or Kandros first. “Oh, I think I do” He was so arrogant, it started to make her blood boil. As if she needed to prove him wrong, “Your ingenuity speaks for itself, Ryder. Deciphering the vault, alien terraforming… It’s not how we imagined all this but a good Pathfinder improvises… And a great one hangs it on the wall.”

All this told her was that Sara really needed to start reading Lexi, Suvi, and Cora’s reports before they send them back to the Nexus. Especially when she has Tann trying to persuade her to see his vision with all of her work. Half of it was just… Vault hunting. She took her team to explore, to see if it would work but mostly to just see what it was all about. Looking around to see all the pictures of Eos from the recon her team did… She was a bit at a loss. On the one hand, she was proud to see how much it was thriving. On the other… She was aware that Tann was trying to appease her. “Yours are the first trophies to grace Pathfinder Hall. You’re a symbol now, Ryder. A reason for people to believe.” Was she breathing? She couldn’t tell as she stared at everything Tann was showing her. A symbol? Her chest constricted at the thought. Why was it just her and her alone? “It… Wouldn’t have been possible without my crew” She told him honestly, now staring at the salarian, “They’re a talented bunch.”

As well as the ones that have gotten to know her, protect her, and help her find out how the vault works. They were the runs that have ran with her through the vault, take out the kett and fiend on Site Two. Sara couldn’t do it without them. “But you’re their beacon.” What was Tann trying to do? Before the conversation could go further a familiar, friendly voice cut in. “Careful… He’ll end up adopting you, Ryder.” Her face light up as she turned to see not only Kandros but Kesh as well. She felt herself slowly moving closer to them, feeling a little bit easier as Tann fell back into his indifferent, analytical voice. “Ah my staff.” Kesh corrected him, “Colleagues. You wouldn’t be looking to cut us out, would you Tann?” As Tann put his hands on his hips, Sara could feel a fight coming on… Followed by her own headache. “I remind you, I am the Director of the Initiative.” Kandros chose to speak up this time, “Acting director.” She could feel herself getting amused by Kesh and Kandros’ comments more than anything, but reminded herself to take a more diplomatic route. Cora would be so proud. “This isn’t the time to be arguing who gets to be king. Too much is at stake… We should be cooperating.”

“That’s what I’ve been saying since we’ve arrived” Kesh told Sara, giving Tann a look. “Then I look forward to winning our Pathfinder’s support.” Apparently, she is Pathfinder again to Tann, which, actually was a lot easier in her mind. Calling her Ryder seemed off with him. “I have concerns about on Eos, Ryder” Sara looked at Kandros, trying to get a read on him, why he was bringing this up now, but all she got was pure professionalism. The good turian. “An outpost full of scientists won’t do much good if the kett attack.” Her heart sank, knowing that was her same concern and what she struggled with when making that decision. Sara let some hurt and worry come across her face, she must’ve, because Kesh spoke up while Kandros didn’t continue. “But it will help support the Nexus” The krogan sounded more sympathetic, or trying to, “Improve research could help feed our people.” While she appreciated Kesh’s support, she continued to look at Kandros, wondering what he was thinking.

Tann decided to take charge and settle things, “And we can continue to argue about it all day long as we always do. The decision was made- Now we move on.” Sara remembered him turning to her, asking about her plan, though her thoughts were still focused on Kandros' words. She kind of told them the basics, essentially that she and the Tempest crew had to go deeper into this new galaxy for an active vault. It was their only chance, for their golden worlds, for a home, and she was aware of it. Again, Kandros spoke up, “Careful. The kett are scouring the cluster for Remnant technology. You’ll end up in a fight for sure… You might also run into Exiles. They didn’t leave the Nexus on good terms.” Sara just stared at the turian, knowing that he was just doing his job but it was… Making her want to argue with him. Have him see her side. Kesh mentioned the outposts and Tann talked about the arks, making Ryder focus on them. At least as much as she could. “Yes, I think that’s best” He nodded, “You have my permission.” She blinked, “I wasn’t really asking for it.” Instead of getting lectured, she simply got a submissive, “Of course. I support that kind of enthusiasm.”

Sara couldn’t get out of the Pathfinder HQ fast enough, bothered by Tann but wanting to talk to Kandros. Quickly, she moved to try to catch him before he got back to his Militia Office. It was easy enough, given that he hasn’t gone too far yet. “Hey” She was about to reach out for his arm, to make him stop but then realized that she has never touched him before. Would that even be okay? Her hand fell to the side, uncertain. Thankfully, Kandros stopped anyways at her call, turning his body towards Ryder, making the situation less awkward. She hoped. “Glad to see you finally” He told her, slight teasing in his voice, “I hear that you’ve been busy out there.” She chuckled, “That’s one word for it.” His face moved as if he was raising eyebrow, “Indeed.” Pursing her lips, she looked up at the turian, “I just need to talk to you about the outpost… Since you seem to not approve of it.”

“You’re right. I do not approve of it.” As much as she enjoys blunt honesty there are times that she doesn’t expect it. This was, oddly, one of them and her thoughts flew out of her mouth before she could control them. “Why?” Crossing her arms, she inspected Kandros, who was extremely calm about the whole thing. “I would assume you know why” He told her, “The kett are still a threat, especially as we cleared the air not only for our people but for them too. There is still Remnant technology on that planet that they are interested in.”

“But a scientist post is what this Initiative is about. Research and discovery.”

“You mean before we had a hostile threat.”

“Not the point.”

“It is very much the point.”

“… Are you… Mad that I didn’t make it a military outpost?”

“No.”

“I think you are.”

“Not mad.”

“Pretty sure you might be a little.”

“Pathfinder…”

“Ryder.”

“Ryder. Just how are you expecting the scientists and researchers on Prodromos to protect themselves? In the outpost and out in the field where dangers will be waiting for them?”

“See you said you weren’t mad but-“

“Still not mad. And you still haven’t answered the question.”

“Well… Bradley was part of the Alliance… And I will check up on them…”

“Ryder, come on.” Kandros began to walk, “You can’t protect the outpost from every danger. That’s unrealistic.” Sara scowled, chasing after him, “I can take out most of the threats! I have done so already.” He glanced at her, giving her a look that she has seen on Lexi’s face constantly, Cora’s a few times, and Vetra once or twice. The one where they can’t believe what just came out of her mouth or what ridiculous action she just did.

“You punched a fiend…”

“Still took care of the situation.”

“Jumped right into an alien vault without warning or any sense of what was to happen…”

“Which helped the air so, you know, you’re welcome.”

“Probably have long term radiation all because you needed to find the body for a closed case-“

“Which, by the way, is not as closed as you may think-“

“Ryder.”

“Kandros.”

 He turned around to face her so suddenly that Sara didn’t have time to fully stop until she was right in front of him, his hands on her shoulders to steady her and to keep her from completely colliding with him. Being this close, she had to crane her neck up a little to look at him, hating the feeling of being so… Small. Especially compared to Kandros who seemed to loom over her. Her stubbornness made her open her mouth once more but she paused when she saw the concern look in his eyes. “Ryder…” He repeated quietly, “You can’t protect everybody all the time. You are not superhuman.” Was that concern? For her? Blinking up at him, Sara swallowed, pushing any emotional response away. Not able to help herself. “Well… I mean, I do have an AI in my head…”

Kandros sighed and dropped his hands from her shoulders, moving to head to the Militia Office. Sara stared at him for a moment, thinking about heading out to the med-bay and see Scott. Just not talk to the turian for a bit, let emotions cool off. Her feet seemed to have other plans though, because they started taking her down to the militia office area without her consent. Walking into the area, she gave a nod to Kandros’ aide, Sajax, who seemed like she wanted to talk to Ryder. Which, she would be more than happy to give the female attention for whatever problem it is that the Pathfinder needs to get done, but first, she had to talk to the very professional boss that was staring at a data pad rather intensely. “Hey” No response. “Hey” She poked him in the side. Once. Twice. About the fifth time, Kandros looked over at her, exasperated and slightly annoyed, but not saying anything. She took a deep breath, knowing he was waiting for her. “I know you are just doing your job” Sara told him quietly, “I had to make a choice… And I just… Research and science is my specialty. Not… Not military.” He nodded, his stance coming across not nearly as stiff as before and he put the data pad down.

Sara was going to point out the fact that Kandros was simply reading the same memo the entire time to try to ignore her when he spoke up. “I am aware. I read the file that SAM has on you” He told her, “Not Pathfinder but Sara Ryder. It’s why I am not mad. While research is your specialty as you say… Military and security is mine.” He shifted, “Look, I get the reasoning behind the science outpost. Research will be invaluable to the Nexus and they already have a little head start from the other sites. Just… Don’t overwork yourself in trying to be their protector. It won’t end well that way.” Kandros leaned on table in front of him, making himself more eye level with Ryder. “Ignore Tann. You are Ryder. Not a symbol that everyone must have and love. People will disagree with your decisions and that’s fine. It’s part of your job. Not who you as a person are.” She smiled a little, understanding that he was just showing concern, professionally and as a friend. Or she hoped it was concern cause they are friends. “Thank you… The next outpost will be military you know. Promise.”

“Make sure it is a good location so my people can get to work, okay?”

“Of course.”

Before anything else could be said, a message came up on Sara’s omni-tool. “Ryder? This is Harry, back on the ark.” She turned away from Kandros to take the message, “Hey Harry. Go ahead.” The doctor’s voice sounded a bit rush, “We may have found a way to talk to your brother. Sort of? Drop by the med-bay as soon as you can.” Her jaw dropped in shock, looking at Kandros who stared at her in surprise. This was the other topic she was going to talk to him about. But the turian just shook his head and pat her on the shoulder lightly. “You need to go.” She nodded, turning her attention back to the comm-link, “I’ll be right there.” Kandros already straighten up, focusing on his work and actually looking like he was busy. The moment has passed and she decided that she can talk to him later. After she sees her brother. Sara gave him a smile and a wave, “Well I am off.”

“Good luck, Ryder.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being sick has thrown me off so badly. But I am getting back into the swing of things and hopefully able to produce longer chapters and such! I like to get more of the Tempest crew dynamic cause they are wonderful. More to come!
> 
> Edit: Note to self. When on medicine you will have to go back and smooth a few things out in posted chapters. Oh well. 
> 
> Ta-Ta for now!


	7. Not on Duty

Looking over the APEX and military reports, Kandros sighed, knowing that he can’t keep sending them to Eos for trivial things. Sajax has already sent him the various reports that while they are taking down kett, it was small scouting groups, nothing rather serious and the mercenaries that signed on are ready for something bigger. He was thankful that Ryder and his aide were working together on APEX protecting the people out in the cluster, mostly because Sajax was wise enough not to mention his order or involvement with it all. It was his command to stay in the Pytheas System, keeping an eye on any kett ships coming in. They can’t let kett try to overcome Prodomos after all. At least that was the professional reasoning he gave his aide, ignoring the knowing look she gave him before she went to talk to Ryder.

Since finding out about the outpost being for scientific studies, not military aid, he has been doing his best to keep some of his people in the area, just so they can react quickly if anything happens to those on Prodromos. The logic was that they would be able to mobilize and react faster to any team he might be able to set up on the Nexus. His conversation with Ryder replayed in his head, and while he remained the good turian being professional, a small part of him can admit that he was worried for the Pathfinder. She wasn’t a krogan or turian, there isn’t a hard layer to protect her or military experience that was drilled into her head.

There was a sense of a bleeding heart to Ryder, caring and trying to help everybody on the Nexus. Kandros was aware that Tann has picked up on it and was trying to use it to direct her towards his own goals. He was thankful that Kesh messaged him about the meeting the other day, seeing how uncomfortable she was when they walked in. Him and Kesh have decided to keep tabs on Tann when he interacts with the Pathfinder, getting Drack’s help seeing as there is no love lost between him and the salarian. There was a silent understanding between the three of them that they were watching out for Ryder because they cared, something Tiran was grateful for. He preferred not to talk about his reasoning as to why he wanted to help out the purple haired girl so much.

Maybe it was because he didn’t want to watch someone like die for the Initiative of all things. There was more to life than giving your very being to something like this. Who will just simply replace you because everything must keep moving. It reminded him of why he decided to get involved with the Initiative as a civilian, tired of being a good turian and giving his life for the Hierarchy. Yet, he probably should take his own advice, seeing as he now is one of the leaders of the Nexus. His role in the Milky Way continues to follow him, never letting him have the adventure that he desired.

Kandros didn’t think about it too much, considering Ryder and the Tempest crew have been docked in the Nexus for a few days. She was helping out with some things, like power outages and dealing with Nillken, while her team relaxed and did their own personal things around the ship. Plus the ship had to be prepared, seeing as it was about to head out to systems that weren’t fully mapped out on the Nexus yet. Ryder has dropped by the office a few times, just to check up or vent to him about something that she has seen. Like Spender laying into one of Kesh’s crew members (She actually saw that on her first day back but haven’t had a chance to talk to him or Kesh about it till recently) or the Nillken Rensus case where the turian was innocent but had clear intent to kill. It bothered Ryder to no end that he lied and that was the day Kandros realized that Ryder doesn’t care for lying or giving half-truths. Well that and she just wasn’t good at it, one of the reasons she lets the others do the reports.

The interview that Ryder had with Keri T’Vessa was a PR disaster waiting to happen. Tann was happy enough with her response, but Kandros was aware that if T’Vessa asks the right questions, Ryder can show the Nexus leaders in a less flattering light. It was only a matter of time. He kind of looked forward to that day.

 Now the whole situation with Spender though… Kandros was bothered by that and now kept a better eye on Addison’s assistant now. He wasn’t on the Nexus when the mutiny happened and there were other priorities that needed his attention than taking into account of what was lost in the mutiny. Mentally he cursed himself for not looking into the reports and discrepancies a little more but now Ryder was doing it, which he gave her full access to all the information. The actions of Spender, including his confrontation with the Pathfinder, has made Tiran extremely critical of the man. Professionally, his old role in the Milky Way has him suspicious of anything that would count as bringing the Nexus harm. Personally, he can admit that he did not like the attitude and threat that Spender brought on Ryder.  

The protective attitude that he was building up was curious but Tiran doesn’t have time to fully process it. Especially as a message came through to his omni-tool, from… SAM? “Kandros” The AI began, “Pathfinder requests that you meet her on the Hyperion.” He automatically began to move, not questioning his duty to the purple-haired girl but he was curious. “What’s this about SAM?” He asked as he made his way to transport. “My apologies. I did not want to bring more alarm to your team but Pathfinder is finding herself to be in a situation that requires assistance. She does not know that I contact you.” Now curiosity became concerned as Kandros began to hurry down to the Hyperion deck. “What did you get yourself in to now, Ryder?” He asked himself as he reached the Hyperion.

Turns out he didn’t have to go far to find Ryder or see what the problem was, as the small human was in the face of another. He vaguely recognized the other female, seeing her scowling around the Nexus. “Go to hell, Pathfinder” The woman spat and Kandros decided to step in before Ryder flung the clenched fist she was making. “That’s enough” He caught the two women’s attention as he moved quickly over to them. Glancing at the angry woman, he kept his face cool, “Return to your duties. Unless you are wanting to cool off in security.” The woman seemed like she wanted to say a few words to him but wisely stayed silent, moving away while glaring at him and Ryder. Kandros kept an eye on her until she was out of sight before turning to the Pathfinder, seeing her clench and unclenched her fists. Her entire body language still showed signs of anger and he wisely waited until she spoke up first. “What a bitch.” He nodded his head along with that statement, “While I agree, don’t forget, I did tell you that you were going to have some people that weren’t going to like you or the decisions being made here.”

Ryder looked over to Kandros, her eyes softening as the anger began to leave her. “I know I just… She didn’t really question my actions but my dad’s. I think I just got really protective… Since, you know, he isn’t here to defend himself.” Tiran looked at her, moving a bit closer so not so many personnel can hear them. “I know” He paused, not sure if it was his place to ask about her family. Yet, Ryder did come to him to vent after she went to visit Scott, after their argument or talk, he wasn’t sure how to categorize that. He was uneasy with how much power SAM had, especially with the ability to talk to someone in a coma. That kind of technology was amazing but potentially dangerous.

Turns out he didn’t even need to ask, as Ryder began to speak up, “I saw Scott again today… SAM didn’t establish a connection so we can talk though. Which, is probably a good thing… All the things that will come out of my mouth probably will hurt him again.” Kandros sighed, “You wanted to be honest with him. What happens if he wakes up while you aren’t here and gets to find out all the actual events that have been going around? It’s… Difficult but better that you told the truth. Besides, you don’t know how to lie anyways and I am pretty sure a twin would recognize that.” A giggle escaped from Ryder, making him chuckle himself. Then she looked up at him curiously, “How did you know that I was here?” He gestured to his omni-tool, “SAM. He quickly sent me a message. Was useful, seeing as we don’t need a Pathfinder in jail for assault, now do we?”  

“Oh I wasn’t going to go that far…” Ryder scoffed at the look Kandros gave her, “Okay, yeah. You have a point. Anyways since you are here, want to come with me to SAM node? I need to give him some equations from Doctor Aridana. Then maybe we can go get drinks in the Vortex or something.” That place was ridiculous, Tiran thought, as he was pretty sure it was supposed to be a chemistry lab that turned into a bar. But he guessed that the people of Nexus needed somewhere to blow off steam and while the commons are still being expanded, it was a place for relaxation for those who just docked. However, he wasn’t entirely fond of the place but he found himself agreeing to go with Ryder. “Yeah, sure. I can’t stay away too long though. Duty calls, after all.” She shook her head, looking amused, “You got to take a break some time, Kandros. I thought you were tired of being the good one.”

He refused to tell her that was one of the primary reasons he was ignoring reports and following her instead on the Hyperion. The other reason… He was curious about the human. They’ve been interacting via emails, talking to each other. But openly admitting that seemed odd so he opted to stay silent. That and giving Ryder the satisfaction of being right would have her gloating for days. Kandros stopped right in front of SAM node, making Ryder turned to look at him, halfway through the door. “I’ll wait out here, if you don’t mind” He told her, “While I don’t mind SAM, I don’t quite have the relationship you do with it.” Ryder nodded, understanding the hesitance of dealing with the AI and grinned, “It shouldn’t take too long. Be back in a sec!” Watching the door close, he waited patiently, looking around to see there was hardly anyone in the area at this time. A noise from the door caught his attention suddenly and Tiran turned to see it become locked. “Ryder?” He called out, though she didn’t respond, “Ryder!” The doors still weren’t opening. Something was wrong.

Kandros was about to call a security team to the Hyperion when the doors became unlocked again. Quickly he entered the room, without much thought, focused so much on the human to notice that the door was locked behind him. His steps became slow and deliberate as he took in Ryder’s appearance, her shoulders shaking, noticing her gasping for air and a few tear strands falling down her face. He placed a hand on her shoulder but she didn’t even reacting to him. There was internal debate in his mind of whether he should contact the Tempest doctor or not. “Ryder… Ryder, what happened?” His concern rose when he saw her barely acknowledged him, despite the hand on her shoulder, still looking at SAM, “Ryder?” She just shook her head, “I am going to kill her… I am seriously going to kill her.” Kandros looked at the AI, hoping to get some more information “SAM?” The calming voice echoed in the room, “The equations that the Pathfinder received from Doctor Aridana contained a Trojan horse program. A virus. Specifically targeted to sever the connection between the Pathfinder and I, rendering me helpless. The intention was to make reconnecting impossible.” Even he was stunned for a moment, never seeing Aridana being that vicious. She never gave him the warning signs but anything can happen. “As I have told Ryder, I am fine though I do not want to repeat the process.” His attention turned back to the girl next to him, seeing her still shaken up. “Is your connection to one another okay?”

“Affirmative.”

“Damn right it is.” Ryder spoke up, her voice wavering with anger, “I am not losing SAM. It’s time to talk to the doctor… She better have a good reason for what just happen.” Kandros anticipated her turning around, saw the clear intent of leaving to go talk to Doctor Aridana. Though he doubted that what she truly wanted to do was have a chat, something that made the good turian in him cringe. Duty over emotion after all. Blocking the doorway, he looked down at the human, knowing that the glare she was giving him was supposed to be menacing but calming her down was his priority. Not allowing her to belief that she was frightening or intimidating. “Now hold on Ryder. We can’t storm into the labs all half-cocked and ready to break something.” He stayed calm, hoping that she would see reason but that didn’t seem to be the case. Ryder clenched her fists, looking like she was ready to fight even him. “Like hell we can. She attacked SAM. Trying to destroy him. Us. Me!” Her exclamation reminded him of the report from Habitat Seven and on the Pathfinder. How the AI and Ryder were strangely connected, as she had an implant in her mind. Her brother had one as well, if he recall but he wasn’t fully interested in Scott. It was his sister in front of him, looking like she was about to go several rounds with a turian and krogan together. The logical and professional part of his mind thought about needing to speak to Tann about making the Pathfinder’s files a bit more private as the rest of him focused on the girl trying to get past him. “Ryder… We just had a situation of trying to prevent you from attacking someone less than an hour or so ago” He shook his head, “Let’s not try to have a repeat.”

“Move.”

“No.”

“I said move.”

“Still no.”

“I’ll fight you.”

“I have no doubt.”

Kandros braced himself as Ryder launched at him, trying to fight him in order to get through the door. Without a gun and armor, it was fairly easy for him to dodge her on the small pathway, though he winced when she made contact with his shoulder, surprised at the quickness and efficient way she was fighting. He should’ve expected that she had a good right hook. “Ryder…” She launched herself at him, making him wrap his arms around her. Did she just… Try to bite him? “Ryder!” He tried to grab her arms and hands, stopping her before she hurts both of them. The small room that was SAM node could only let them move so much and he had a feeling that she was trying to make him move even closer to the door. “Sara!” Hearing her first name from him had her pause, looking up at Tiran with a surprised look. Both of them were breathing heavily, her more so, still close as Kandros hasn’t let go of her yet. The range of emotions that flashed through her green eyes were so quick that he couldn’t tell what she was feeling. Or thinking. Gently he put her down, taking a step back and making a sound like he was clearing his throat. “Sara… I know you are upset… But we need to think this through. You can’t just storm into the tech lab and get ready to fight one of the asari’s well-known scientist on the Nexus. You’re smart. Think about this.”

Watching the fight slowly leave her, Kandros observed as her shoulders fell a little, making Sara look more than a little tired. “I just… I can’t lose SAM… I’ve already… Dad… Scott… Not SAM too.” Her voice cracked, and he stepped a bit closer to her, suddenly piecing together the reason behind the emotional outburst. “You won’t. You didn’t. We will make sure that you don’t lose SAM, Sara. It will be okay.” He still didn’t trust the whole AI thing in one’s head, thinking it probably was going to be something that could have serious consequences. But SAM has proven to be helpful in many ways, without having a sense of maybe overthrowing the leadership of Nexus, yet, and he knows the AI is extremely connected to Ryde, biologically. The emotional connection he wasn’t expecting but he should’ve guessed that it was going to happen. Ryder is emotional and SAM is the last connection she has to her father- one of his greatest creations- minus Scott and everything. “This is what we will do. I will come with you to the tech labs to confront Doctor Aridana. That way, if this was her intention all along, we can take her down to the holding area and end this whole thing before anyone else on the Nexus can really find out what happen. Or get involved and cause this to be a more serious situation. Deal?” He has received reports about anti-AI as of late which has put his counter-terrorist background to good use. However, there was nothing to show that Doctor Aridana was involved with any of that. She didn’t have the markers that would make her suspicious. If she is involved with the whole anti movement then Tiran will have bigger problems on his hands but right now that was something to deal with later. Sara seemed to have approved of his plan, judging by the tight-lip smile and nod of her head, “Let’s head to the tech lab and see what Doctor Aridana has to say.”

Kandros moved to the door when he saw that Ryder wasn’t following. Pausing, he looked over at her, the sheepish look on her face reminding him how expressive humans can be. “Listen… I am sorry about punching you… And the, uh, biting.” He chuckled, “Can’t say I was expecting that to happen but you don’t need to apologize. Considered the situation forgotten, okay?” Professionally, they were both aware that the attack on SAM will be recorded, as it is a serious enough situation that those that want to plant a virus on the AI would cause serious consequences to both the Hyperion and Nexus. The angry woman and Ryder getting upset about SAM though… He will opt out to include them. Tann and the others do not need to hear about it. They stayed silent as they headed to the transport pod, entering in the directions to head to the docking bay. Once the doors closed, Ryder spoke up once more, grinning up at the turian.

“So… Does this mean I can start calling you Tiran?”

Tiran chuckled, “Not on duty.”

“Would this count on duty?”

“I am not in the militia office so… No.”

“Thank you, Tiran.”

“You’re welcome, Sara.” The doors open and the two of them headed to the tech labs, Kandros moving behind Ryder as she seems to be getting anxious with each step towards the area. Before they stepped into the Tech Lab, he placed a hand on her shoulder. “Deep breaths. You don’t want to accuse anyone of anything… Yet.” She slowly nodded her head, doing what he told her to do, “I- Okay. Yeah, I am ready.” Kandros watched Ryder as she stepped into the lab, following closely. Seeing the two of them together certainly got the other scientists attention as they all began to hover around while they approached Doctor Aridana. “Welcome Pathfinder… Kandros” He ignored the slight confusion in the doctor’s voice due to his presence, “Did SAM solve the equations that I sent?” Wrong question. Tiran couldn’t even state how wrong as he watched Sara’s eyes flash with anger, fingers moving into fists. He placed a hand on her back, reminding her that he was here, hopefully. “Solve them? They almost brought down SAM node!” He moved to standing next to the Pathfinder, still making sure that the human knew he was still here for her. “The equations contained a virus designed to target artificial intelligence” SAM provided an explanation, seeming to be very aware that his human was becoming more emotional about the situation. To her credit, Aridana became aware of what was happening almost immediately. It had to be an asari thing, living for so long and having wisdom for what was truly being said in between the lines.

The asari almost looked hurt. “You think I-? Never! I abhorred violence against any life. Organic or synthetic.” Ryder spoke up before Kandros could try to smooth things over. “Then how did the virus find its way into your equations?” It was accusing and he cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention. “Due to the attack being on SAM, Aridana, we just need to make sure we cover all our bases and interrogate everyone involved. As you are the prime suspect.” The scientist nodded, seeming to be stunned, “Perhaps… My files were altered or replaced… But why?” One of the scientists, Herrick, he thought that was the name, spoke up. “Hmm, I have seen a lot of ‘down with AI’ sentiment lately. Graffiti. Complaints to Tann. Perhaps someone took the next step.” Ryder looked up at Kandros to confirmed the comments and he, reluctantly, nodded. He had some people working on the situation but with a militia he was working with those volunteering, not an actual army that requests people to work for him. The resources he had were limited and thus he couldn’t put too much time to looking into the anti-AI movement.

Ryder seemed to have lost her anger, replaced with understanding. She didn’t fully ask why people would be bothered by artificial intelligence, knowing the geth and other cases of artificial intelligence has made people wary of it. Kandros remembers clearly that Alec Ryder’s work with SAM nearly destroyed every single one of his family member’s careers. “Everything’s uncertain. Maybe they just want to feel safer.” The salarian, Herrick his mind reminded him, spoke up, “Attacking SAM is bold though. I wonder if there have been similar incidents?” The turian scientist, whose name completely escaped Kandros now, provided some insight, “The VI kiosk was busted this morning.” That was a report that landed on Tiran’s desk just a few hours ago. He sent someone to scan it to check it out. Mentally he cursed himself for not thinking about that. “We’ll look around.” Kandros and Ryder said goodbye, with apologies to Aridana though the asari was more than understanding about the suspicion. They stayed completely silent until they left the Tech Lab, as Ryder sighed heavily while they walked. “Well that was… Fun.” He let out a sound that was similar to a hum of agreement, “Let’s just go check out the VI kiosk. I sent someone to scope it out this morning but it’s worth looking it over again.”

Walking down the stairs, Kandros felt like he should say something to Ryder, about what happen, both in SAM node and the tech lab. But he was at a loss, what could he say that wasn’t asking her about the connection and implant in her head? Ryder stopped abruptly, pointing to the VI kiosk, “Well… I would say we are definitely working with hackers…” His eyes followed the direction she was pointing to, growling in annoyance at the now red colored kiosk, screeching, “Artificial Intelligence is a threat to all organic life.” This had to stop and he took a step forward to deal with the VI, knowing that a display like that can do more damage for morale on the Nexus than anything else. He almost didn’t register the hand that held onto his arm to stop him. Looking down at Sara in surprise, he waited for an explanation. “The virus was for SAM specifically… Which means it was something for me and him, right? Let me see what this is about before you bring in the militia or anything.” It wasn’t the worse idea he has heard, and reluctantly nodded to let her take over the situation. But he stood nearby, out of sight but not out of hearing distance, as she approached the VI, in case anything happened. “Hi there. Excuse the educational stuff- I hacked Avina as a sock puppet.” The smugness in the tone was annoying, in Kandros’ opinion. “So, our virus set you free. Hope you are doing better without that AI jammed into your head.” That confirmed what Kandros suspected, that the group was very much aware of Ryder’s implant. Once this was over he was going to need to discuss with Tann about omitting that from the Pathfinder’s profile.

“Uh, who am I talking to right now?”

“A friend. Our movement sent the virus to save you.”

From his position, Kandros was able to glance and see Ryder’s expression, her eyes confused but… He thinks she is talking to SAM? She was taking too long to respond. “Hello? Ryder?” Sara quickly snapped back, looking dazed and in shock, “Yes! I-I can’t believe I’m free! Thank you!” If he was human, he would be doing a face palm right now at the awful acting she was doing. Well, her training was operative in peacekeeping duties back in the Milky Way. Not lying to hackers and potential terrorism groups. Though, the hacker must not be able to fully notice Ryder’s sad attempt. “This is what our movement is for, helping people like you. Knight says human-AI merging is a threat to all life.” Knight? Kandros pulled up his omni-tool to see if he can figure out who this person was as the hacker kept talking. “And she’d know, trust me. Oh, Knight’s our founder. The virus wouldn’t exist without her.” Tiran wasn’t sure why this hacker was giving all the information to Ryder, must be too confident that she wouldn’t find them or was grateful. It was a rather big mistake on his part, one that Kandros will be more than happy to tell him when they catch these guys. “So where are you running this puppet show from?” Her voice sounded like she was just about done with this whole charade as well.

“Our sanctuary. I’ll ask Knight if you can come visit.”

“Great. Thanks!”

“Can’t promise anything but watch your email. Bye!” Kandros waited patiently until Ryder walked back over to him. “The guy might be great at computers and hacking… But not much else” She looked up at the turian as she spoke, shaking her head, “He basically gave me everything.” Tiran nodded, “I have to agree. Though I am not sure what that says about this group. If they are confident in their abilities to continuously go undetected, or that they are under the impression that no one will find their said sanctuary. Perhaps someone in militia can see about tracking the signal.” Messing with his omni-tool, he avoided eye contact with the Pathfinder for a moment, “I don’t approve of you being bait or going undercover for this though.” Sara made a face as he continued, his mandibles moving into a grin, “You are a horrible actor.” The smack into his shoulder made him chuckle, watching her grumble, “Shut up. At least they believe that SAM isn’t in my head anymore, right? Plus, this way… I will be able to track down this group for you and get you the information without them thinking that your team is on to them. It is a good set up!” To him it wasn’t, there were a lot of other factors that were not being expressed and potential problems with her plan that they weren’t discussing. But, Ryder did have a point, that she can probably be discreet in dealing with this Knight than his APEX team. “Fine. Keep me posted on what happens with this crew. I’ll send someone down here to fix the VI though.” Turning off his omni-tool, he noticed that Sara was looking at him curiously.

“Thanks for helping me out Tiran. Seriously.”

“Anytime, Ryder.”

“Sara.”

“Sara. Really, I don’t mind helping. Even if you need to vent.”

“Can I vent to you over drinks at the Vortex right now?”

Before Kandros could agree, Sara’s omni-tool popped up with a message from her pilot. At least he was pretty sure it was her pilot. “Ryder!” The salarian called out, “We are ready to head out to the coordinates to the vault when you are! The ship is stocked with fuel and resupplied.” She nodded, though kept glancing up at him, as if hesitating on saying yes because of him. Tiran just shook his head, knowing that the drinks will have to be on hold for another time. “Go. The sooner you figure out this vault thing the better.” Ryder smiled apologetically before replying into her omni-tool, “Tell everyone that we will be leaving within the hour then, Kallo! Ryder out!” Signing off, she shrugged, “Bye Kandros. Duty calls.” He chuckled, “You and me both, Pathfinder. Just be careful. The kett are looking into the same technology as you are. They are not going to be happy with the progress you are making with the whole vault and Remnant tech.”

“Understood. Drinks when I get back?”

“Of course. Good luck out there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of these days I would like to write about SAM and Ryder's connection, cause it seems to become more than just a symbiotic relationship and an actual emotional bond. But that day is not today! 
> 
> Also, I am surprised that Kandros isn't more involved with the side quest of the Firefighters? Like in the codex it states that he was involved with counter-terrorism in the Milky Way. This kind of seems to be up his alley? Whatever. I will just fill in gaps on my favorite Bioware games when I can. 
> 
> Ta-Ta for now!


	8. You Are Worried

“Ryder…”

“Hey Cora. Look! I didn’t get eaten in a hilarious fashion.”

“Nope. Just brought someone else with you…”

“His name is Jaal, Liam. Be nice.”

“Krogan are known for their hospitality. Welcome aboard kid.”

Jaal just stared at the entire crew, blinking.

“Does he talk?”

“Yes, Vetra. Uh, Kallo. Want to get us out of here?”

Ryder kept smiling, ignoring the strange looks from all her teammates as her and Jaal moved further into the ship, listening as the engines began to roar to life. It made her breathe easier, knowing that the Tempest was okay. That the… Kett guy did not destroy her ship. Though, as she remembered the presence behind her, they stumbled upon people that might want to kill them as well. Out of the fire and into the frying pan as the old saying would go. Judging by everyone’s looks, it would seem that they agree.

Okay, she had to admit, coming back onto the Tempest with an angara was not what she was planning. But Ryder is good at improvising. Great even. So many of her essays and research papers back in the Milky Way were improvised. She can explain this. “So… Meeting room?” She shrugged at everyone while heading up to the area. Moving around helped the nervous feeling that she was getting in the pit of her stomach. _Pathfinder, I sent our data from the angara to the Nexus. They are already researching the data, both the scientists and militia. Kandros would like to personally talk to you when you get a chance._ She nodded “Let him know that I will speak to him after I talk to my team, okay?” Hopefully she didn’t come across too crazy talking to herself, though she can see a curious and questioning look from the angara that was right behind her. As well from everyone else, though Drack just gave her a suspicious look.

Great. That’s just… Awesome. Lexi stood in the back, insisting on watching what happens due to her psychology background. Or in case there is a fight. At this point, Sara wasn’t sure what was going to happen. While everyone took positions around the table, Jaal decided to sit down, staying far away from everyone. She didn’t have to look at the doctor to know that notes were already being made.   

“So, hey everyone” Sara smiled awkwardly, “This is… Jaal… Ama Darav…”

 Silence. Sara sighed a little, knowing that she was a bit out of her element. Recon, assessing and scouting areas was her focus. Working with those that want to study, scientists. Meeting a giant, pink guy that basically is only on her ship to make sure she was worthy to his people was not what she was trained for. Again, she was going to have to wing it. “He is uh, going to be with us to ensure his people that we are the good guys. You know, versus the kett and all.”  The look on her team’s faces means that she probably needed to explain that a little bit better. Which she will, in time. Hopefully with the help of Jaal, who is staying quiet. “Because of this though… We had to leave.” That didn’t make any more sense and Sara internally groaned at the fact that she actually didn’t know how to proceed. She never had to deal with an awkward first contact like she did on Aya.

More silence. Finally, it was Cora that spoke up, “Well that certainly is better than one would think. Good job, Ryder.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”  

“I’m just saying” Cora continued, ignoring Liam, “as far as first contact goes that went better than the last one.” Liam scoffed at that, “Only slightly.” Sara stayed silent at that, knowing not only their experiences with the kett on Habitat Seven but the experiences that the Nexus had with them. What Kandros has told her. “Yeah… What happened? I wanted to look around.” Drack spoke up, glancing at Jaal, “And now we have another mouth to feed. Whatever he eats…” Silence seems to be a trend today, as no one spoke for a moment as they all stared at the angara. “Do the translators not work?” Vetra asked, basically voicing the same thing Sara was wondering. But that couldn’t be the case. Her and Jaal were talking just before they board the ship. “They work” Jaal confirmed what she thought again. Sighing, she realized that this was the time to take control of the meeting again. To be a leader. “Come on everyone! Can we just all please try to… Just listen up.”

That… Was not how that was supposed to come out. Sara’s improvising skills are rusty from the six-hundred-year journey. “Begging. Interesting strategy” Drack mused, earning a glare from her. “Ryder… We followed our best lead here and now we don’t even have that.” Well that’s a point to Cora, as Sara couldn’t help but somewhat agree. Evfra made it clear, she was arrogant and didn’t need her help. They needed the Moshae. Whoever that was. She probably should’ve inquired just a bit more before she let one of them to walk freely on her ship. “Jaal has offered to do what he can to help us access the vault on Aya.” That sounds better. Way better. “How do we do that when we are leaving the planet it’s on?” Vetra asked, sounding as the voice of reason. “That’s…” Sara winced a bit, “A fair point. Jaal?”

“Seriously?”

Liam punched the console, “Settle down! Ryder’s right. There is an angara right here. Let’s hear from the new guy.” There was a pause and Sara was almost certain that Jaal wasn’t going to speak. Finally… “One day, about eighty years ago, the Archon and the kett arrived in Heleus and the horror began.” Sara wasn’t sure what she thought he was going to say but a history lesson was definitely not it. “They declared war?” Vetra offered, making Sara look at Jaal, noticing his sad expression. “Nothing so easy to define. Or fight” He sighed. “The kett kidnap angara. Their people disappear without a trace. What if they were us?” A heavy feeling fell over them, but only for a moment. “Sure I’ll fight kett all day long. But that’s no plan” Drack gave her another look, one of experience. “I agree” Peebee took a step towards him, “We need to get into that vault Ryder.” Sara bit down on her bottom lip, feeling conflicted. Wanting to help the angara but knowing her people need help as well. “Surprisingly I agree with Peebee.” Cora shrugged a little at the strange look she gave, as if she couldn’t believe it either but has decided to roll with it, “Our own mission has to take priority.”

“We have a plan!” Sara insisted, “Kind of. Pretty solid. Jaal?” She is aware of how many times she refers to him but in all honesty… She needed him in order to get into the vault. His word to Evfra will help their mission. She hoped. “The Resistance is stretched thin. I was tasked with traveling to two of our worlds at our briefing this morning. And you’ll accompany me.” Well… That is a plan. “Because?” Liam asked as Jaal turned to look at him. “Because then Evfra will see you as trustworthy. You’ll want that.” _Pathfinder, it appears that in order for us to get into the vault on Aya we will need to accompany Jaal and help him with his tasks on these two worlds._ Sara nodded at SAM’s words that came to her mind, trying to not like she was having a private conversation in front of everyone. “Jaal’s told me about these two worlds. Havarl and Voeld.” She pulled up the two worlds, staring at them as Jaal kept explaining what was happening on them. They seemed so beautiful, before the Scourge, and they seem to have a lot of problems… As well as both being decently far away from one another. Another really old saying came to Sara’s mind: Stuck between a rock and a hard place. No wonder Jaal was going to use these problems as a way to test them.

Drack shrugged, “Still don’t get how any of this helps us.” Before Sara could explain, Cora jumps in, “I do. Help us- or rather help me- and I’ll vouch for you, right? Because Jaal wants inside Aya’s vault too.” Her eyebrows rose, waiting for SAM to give her insight if any of that was true. She didn’t make that connection. _Jaal’s readings are still normal and steady. I do believe that Lieutenant Harper may be onto something._ “Pathfinder, it’s your call” Drack mentioned gruffly, pulling Sara out of the private conversation. “Okay! Yes. I appreciate the vote of confidence” She smiled a little, feeling more on edge now that she had to decide where they were going to go from here. “Maybe more like… Optimism” Cora teased, “Confidence? You’ll get there.”

“Jaal give Kallo the nav points for both planets. Let’s… Do this.”

Meeting adjourned, apparently. Judging by how quick everyone took off.

Sliding down onto a cushion in the meeting room, she watched as everyone heading back down in the ship, their newest member, Jaal, included. To give the coordinates to Kallo and then probably to find some odd spot to sleep, like Peebee and Drack, who she is still trying to figure out how they exactly sleep in their respective areas. Actually, she really needs to start inquiring how everyone is sleeping on this ship because last time she checked there was only like four bunks and there is ten people now, not including herself, but… That will be later. Right now, she was going to lay down on this couch in the meeting room and try to figure what in the world just happen. How in the world was she supposed to figure all this out? To Havarl so they can rescue some scientists and learn more about Remnant. Or to Voeld, a hot spot for the ongoing fight between the Resistence and kett. “Maybe I should just sleep here for a couple of hours… See if anyone notices…”

“That might be a good idea. If it wasn’t the fact that could be uncomfortable and people will start wondering where you were.”

Sara immediately jerked her head up, trying to find the voice source. “That was not SAM…” She mumbled as her eyes went to the center of the room, “What the- Kandros?” A hologram of the turian was on the video chat, which, she can distinctly remember that she did not press any buttons for that to happen. Did SAM? “Your AI started up the video chat… But I am going to assume that he did not warn you judged by how you were about to fall asleep there.” A light tint of red came across her cheeks, though that didn’t stop her from grinning. “You missed my amazing first contact and leadership skills by only a few minutes.” While the hologram couldn’t really show facial expressions, she can distinctly hear something that sounds like a snort. “Of course. I do not doubt your leader abilities, especially since you have been thrown into this role. But I did message you to talk about the kett interaction you had before the… Angara? That is what SAM’s reports called them.” She nodded, sitting up fully and looking at Tiran’s face, “Ah. Yeah… The kett have this guy. The Archon… He was like every condescending warlord you have read in the history books.”

“Yeah, SAM’s intel suggest that… Are you okay?”

“You mean am I dealing well with the fact that I basically came face to face with the guy running the whole kett show and found out that he is stealing the other Heleus species that we came in contact with?” Sara asked, pausing as she took a deep breath, “I’m…” She was going to say fine but… That might not be the actual case. “I am processing… It’s weird. Seeing someone like that, who has killed so many people, stole angara, and... I don’t know. I wasn’t expecting to have any of them actually respond to me” She started, “But I think I can handle it. Maybe. “I-“ Pausing, she looked down, ready for Kandros to give her some military training advice. Some way to disconnect from the situation. But he didn’t Instead, he remained silent, waiting for her to explain herself. “I just… The kett have been kidnapping Jaal’s people for so long and terrorizing the angara... What if they were kidnapping our people?” She shook her head, “This is more than getting into the vault. I have to help them, in some way.” The kett have to be stopped, their terror going on for too long. She isn’t sure how she was going to do it but... Perhaps it is her vault adventuring that might be what will give them the big edge. All she knew was that she had to try. The role she was given wasn’t supposed to be hers and nothing about this new galaxy has been a dream. But if she gave up now…

“Then go to Voeld.”

Sara jerked her head up, “What?” The hologram looked like it shrugged, “My advice would be to head to Voeld. Based on the data you and SAM gave us that is where a lot of fighting between the kett and angara is located. While the scientist and Remnant are important… Military stance and showing how you are willing to fight by their side would be a bigger statement first. But that is my opinion.” He paused, and Sara wondered what exactly he was doing until Kandros spoke up again. “You know you aren’t alone in this, right Sara? Your team is right there with you… As are me and the APEX team.” He shifted, “I sent you an email but I will tell you… There are signs of the turian ark on Havarl. I can’t say that I am not tempted to sway my opinion and tell you to head there instead, seeing as me or the APEX team won’t be as well receive as you with Jaal on your team.”

“Then why are you telling me to head to Voeld?”

“… Because this is important to you. And it seems like the logical solution. I have to put my own needs aside.” Sara bit down on her bottom lip, not mentioning that he is essentially suggesting to put what she wants ahead of his own. It made her almost tempted to head to Havarl, to look all over for the turian ark. But… “Tiran, I will head over to Havarl immediately afterwards” She promised, “I don’t care if I need to search all over the planet. I will make sure I get you news of the turian ark.” Kandros chuckled, “I appreciate it, Sara.” A smile grew on her face unconsciously as silence fell on them for a moment. “Please, if you need to talk” He spoke up again, “About anything, just let me know. Everything that has happen wasn’t the plan and the stress of the new job you were given can be rough.”

“You are worried.”

“Perhaps.”

“I really appreciate it, Tiran. Honest” Sara smiled, feeling more confident about her decision, “I need to let Kallo know where we are heading. As well as maybe get to know Jaal. Since he is going to be with the crew for a while.”  Kandros nodded, “Of course… Be careful, Ryder. Seriously. We only know what SAM was about to get a read on and that isn’t all that much. The angara have been fighting the kett for a long time it seems and probably will do anything to protect themselves.” Sara laughed, trying to ignore the sincerity and possibility of emotions to come out of her voice. “I am always careful, Kandros. That is like my middle name.” _I am quite certain that it isn’t, Sara._ She mentally waved away SAM, reminding herself to work on his sense of humor. “Anyways, I will talk to you soon, yeah? Maybe another video conference.” They have been sending emails but actually doing a hologram chat… This was a first. And she kind of enjoyed it. “Of course. Whenever you can” He replied, nodding.

“Bye Kandros. Duty calls.”

“You and me both, Pathfinder. Good luck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, life got in the way of getting another chapter out as fast as I wanted. Still, hope everyone enjoys this! More to come soon! 
> 
> Ta-ta for now!


End file.
